Radar is one example of a system that employs RF technology to obtain useful ranging information. However, other useful information (e.g., Doppler and radar cross section) can also be obtained by employing RF technology. Testing of systems that are designed to employ RF technology to obtain desired detection and/or ranging information can be expensive, and the digital simulations associated with such testing can often lack realism. Accordingly, a mechanism by which to generate multi-modal data for verification of digital model hypotheses and to aid system capabilities assessment with improved realism in a cost effective manner is clearly desirable.